1. Field of the Invention
A container closure.
2. Other Art
FIG. 8 of Booth, U.S. Pat. No. 3,904,105 shows a typical closure for a container in which the front and rear walls 110, 112 have end flaps 106, 108, 116, 118. The side walls 120, 122 wrap around these latter flaps and the tabs 128, 130 extend through apertures 134, 136 to lock the elements in place.
The closure disclosed in FIG. 8 of the Booth patent is not considered to be reusable. The problem with this type of closure is that the tolerances are close and the closure is difficult to unlock and flatten after use. The closure is usually damaged when it is unlocked and flattened, reducing its value for resuse or reducing the number of times it may be reused. Repair is often required. It also takes time to unlock and flatten the closure without damage. Often the closures are not flattened but returned in their upright condition. This also causes damage to the closures and wastes space in the transportation of the closures for reuse. These all increase the cost of reuse.